


you must like me for me

by dankobah



Series: stoner!reylo [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (nothing hard just weed), F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, dubcon, mega stoners get together and stay together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dankobah/pseuds/dankobah
Summary: By the time she gets to Resistance Apothecary, she’s in a less than sunny mood.  Parking in the lot, she cuts the engine and rubs her hands together, already feeling the chill.  Slipping on gloves, she zips up her parka over her sweater and drags her backpack into her lap. She has a bit of time before work and a joint with her name on it, to take the edge off of the lack of sleep the night prior.Marijuana lifts Rey’s mood more often than not and she rolls down the window despite the frost.  There’s no way she’s hotboxing her car when it’s so cold, a death wish. She lights the joint in between her lips and inhales, taking her sweet time to blow it out.  Smoke flows from her nose and lips as the joint burns down and she takes her sweet time smoking it.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: stoner!reylo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1258928
Comments: 20
Kudos: 69





	you must like me for me

**Author's Note:**

> tags  
> drug use (just weed)  
> mental health talk  
> self harm scars  
> dubious consent (high sex is considered to be inebriation, i don't buy it either)  
> food eating

Colorado is a snowy hellhole this time of year.

Denver is buried in a thick layer of snow and ice, making driving to work a bit of a shit show. Rey drives a bright red Jeep, the four-wheel-drive essential for these brutal winters and going up to the mountains for hikes on her days off. 

So by the time she gets to Resistance Apothecary, she’s in a less than sunny mood. Parking in the lot, she cuts the engine and rubs her hands together, already feeling the chill. Slipping on gloves, she zips up her parka over her sweater and drags her backpack into her lap. She has a bit of time before work and a joint with her name on it, to take the edge off of the lack of sleep the night prior.

Marijuana lifts Rey’s mood more often than not and she rolls down the window despite the frost. There’s no way she’s hotboxing her car when it’s so cold, a death wish. She lights the joint in between her lips and inhales, taking her sweet time to blow it out. Smoke flows from her nose and lips as the joint burns down and she takes her sweet time smoking it.

Once she’s finished, she drops it out the window and steps outside of the car. Her sneaker crunches it down into the snow to smash it into the pavement and the ember burns out. Dragging her backpack out of the passenger seat, she slings one strap over her shoulder and closes the driver’s side door.

Then she wanders down the street she’s parallel parked on and walks towards the little store on the corner of the block, past the snowcapped trees and grass. All the flowers are dead from the cold and she misses the greenery. Though the winter is pretty, from the safety of the store. She walks into Resistance Apothecary and Rose is at the front desk. 

“Morning!” Rey is settling on her budtender badge over her neck after unzipping her coat once more. 

“Morning, Rose.“ Then she shrugs it off and puts it over her arm as Rose unlocks the door and Rey enters when it dings. Wandering back through the halls to the break room, she stops to clock in on the wall with her finger. 

Once she’s clocked in, she strolls to the cubbies in the break room and crams her parka and knapsack in there. Adjusting her sweater on her frame, she whistles as she shuffles back out and crashes right into her proclaimed work crush, Ben Solo.

His circles are dark, hollowing out under his eyes and making the dark obsidian look even deeper. Ben towers over her, like every day, but he seems more like a lurch today as he looms with a giant jar of flower in his grip. She can’t see the label but it piques her interest.

Rey smooths out her yellow top, bright as a sunflower, as she views him. Fluorescents aren’t flattering him today, and his aura is exhausted. 

She goes for a sunny disposition just for him to coax out a smile or something, “Anything new?” She gestures to the jar, and he sleepily looks down and back up.

“Afghani, an indica. Take a whiff.” He’s removing the top to the vacuum jar and setting it on a cart to the side of the cramped hallway. Then he holds it out for her to smell, and Rey nearly sticks her whole head inside at the intoxicating aroma. Sharp pine tickles, a soft musk swirling up her nostrils and reminding her of soil in the Rocky Mountains. She lifts her head and is tempted to reach in and inspect a nug. She’d need gloves, wanting to keep the product as pure as possible.

“Might have to get some of that after work.” She watches him put the lid back on, tucking it back underneath his bicep and rubbing one eye in sleepiness she’s unused to.

She continues, “What are you doing after work?” Rey always asks, interested in the private life of Ben Organa. 

He answers quietly, “Nothing, actually.”

Then, after a pause, “Would you like to come over? I was going to make cannabis butter and if you bring a box of brownie mix, we can split the product.”

His rationale is sound but Ben, her boss’s son is asking her to come over. Butterflies flutter in her stomach and she glances to the floor. “That would be fun. I get off later than you so maybe you can get a head start?”

“That sounds like the perfect plan. I’ve got to run though, my mother wants to talk to me about inventory.” He looks regretful as if he doesn’t want to leave. 

Rey nods and smiles. “No problem, I’ll see you later Ben!”

He not so smoothly runs into a cabinet trying to scurry away and Rey can’t help but start giggling.

This is bound to be fun.

| 🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁|

Her stomach flips over as she stands outside of the apartment, tan backpack on her back and thanking her lucky stars that she even changed. Leggings and a big tee are her off-shift look, her hair still pulled back into the three buns she felt odd without. 

She wonders if she should knock again before the door is being yanked open. “Poe!”

It comes from behind the mentioned, Poe Dameron opening up the front door and leaning in the doorway. “Fancy seeing you here, Johnson.” 

She doesn’t miss a beat, “I could say the same to you, Dameron.” Then she steps in past him, eyes flicking to Ben standing in the middle of the living room. He’s in sweats and a t-shirt, biceps filling out the cap sleeves and making her mouth water. He always wears sweaters at work, and there’s a reason as she looks at the scars coating his arms. Whether deep and puffy looking, to tiny lines, they line his inner forearms and wrists.

That’s a lot to handle, but she does it like a champ, “Hey. Ready to make brownies?” The mix is in her backpack, and she can tell from the smell of burning weed that he’s begun the decarb process. 

“I’ll see you two later.” Poe looks between them while grabbing his sherpa-lined denim jacket (the one with all the pins that Rey adores), then throwing it on his body. Ben moves to open a window, squeezing past her so their bodies are impossibly close.

Ben grumbles, “See you.” It’s as if he’s annoyed with him, and Rey can imagine why. The speculation smells from here, and Poe slams the door behind him. Ben squeezes past her again but stays close by.

“You want to smoke at all?”

She perks up at the offer, figuring they would only ingest edibles. Is she about to see Ben’s glass stash? There’s nothing more attractive than that. “Maybe put in a movie too? It’s about thirty more minutes until the weed is decarbed and then we still have to incorporate it into the butter.”

Rey nods and takes off her backpack, also removing her sneakers. She unzips the bag and takes out the bright yellow sealed glass jar. She painted it herself, hiding the goodies inside so she could have it out in her apartment with little judgment. “I have some flower that we could use.”

Ben takes the jar from her and pops the top, inhaling the aroma. He lifts his head with a hazy, drunk expression on his face. “That’s good. Did you get that from Skywalker?” He still holds it as he reaches into the console table behind him, grabbing a grinder. Rey takes a seat on the couch while shaking her head.

She’s weirdly proud as she confesses, “I grew it in my closet.”

He hums in surprise, sniffing it again. “You grow?”

She’s sheepish then, “Just one plant. I got the seeds from some sort of swap.” She can hear glass clinking around and cranes her neck trying to get a look. Eventually, she stands to see a straight tube bong in his hands, ringed with black and looking crystal clear. 

“I also have a vaporizer just in case you want to smoke that-”

“No, it’s perfect.” She can’t help but moon at him before he disappears into the kitchen, plopping down again. Rey can’t help but be excited, smoking from the same piece as him. It feels like an elementary school crush.

Ben eventually comes back with water in the bong, ice stacked up in the pinch and a bowl in the chamber. A snowy layer of kief sits on top of the leafy green bowl, and he’s turning on the television while setting the lighter down in front of her. “You get it first since you brought the product.”

Her heart pounds, cheeks warming. Rey carefully takes the bong in her hands and puts her mouth over the mouthpiece, carefully lighting the bowl and inhaling gently. She takes it slow, pulling the bowl and sucking up all the smoke to sit in her mouth. She sets the bong down carefully, letting a steady stream leave her lips.

He pauses before his hit, “Nicely done. What strain is that?”

She recalls, “Death Star. It’s an Indica, it helps me relax.” 

Ben is hasty with his hit, taking much more and blowing out a thick cloud that hangs in the room. She adds to that cloud with another hit, then passing it back and deciding to melt into the couch while the high presents. 

Ben seems a little nervous as he flips through the streaming apps, bypassing the usual Netflix, Hulu, and Amazon. Rey plays with her fingers, occasionally looking over and watching him bite his lip in thought or knit his eyebrows together. “So how was it on the med side today?”

He pauses his searching and looks over, “Not busy. I mostly inventoried all day.”

“I’m jealous. I really want to work on that side.” She loves the Recreation side of stuff, but the customers on the Med side just click with her better. Rey loves learning about the healing properties of things like cannabis and having gone in pursuit of a medication-free PTSD diagnosis also influenced a lot of research. She feels like there needs to be a more emotional look at cannabis, rather than the view that it's a novelty drug that can only help chronic pain and nothing else.

“I can talk to Leia about it.” His mother, someone she admires deeply and feels like she can confide in, would probably listen to her son. 

Rey wants to get there organically, working her way through the ranks. The pay increase needs to be earned in her mind. “I’ll train you, you’d be such a good candidate for it.” He scoots close to her and claps his hands together in a pleading motion. She can’t help but giggle at his desperation.

She tries to regain their conversation, “I think I’ll just apply when an opening comes up.”

Ben shakes his head to himself, “Come to the med side, it’s where your attitude is meant to be.”

That earns another warming of her cheeks, and she blinks a few times to come back to earth. “Don’t meddle. I have to earn it.”

He sighs before nodding. “If you say so, but as soon as you want a recommendation for your application, talk to me. I’ll be happy to give you a glowing one.”

She nods in response before taking another hit from the bong, head heavy and hazy with a sleepy high that allows her nerves to melt. Ben picks something on the TV, some kind of nature documentary that she barely pays any attention to, opting for melting into the couch even further. “You want a blanket or something?”

Rey nods and a fuzzy, black blanket drapes over her. She hums in satisfaction, curling up in it and fixing her eyes on him. He’s chewing on the inside of his cheek, “You’re not going to last for this butter.”

“I will. You just have to entertain me.”

“How would you like to be entertained then?”

She shrugs from her little nest, watching him adjust himself on the couch to seem smaller. It’s comical, given that she could never imagine him being small. “We could eat our weight in pringles.”

“I don’t have the munchies yet, but go right ahead.”

He gets off the couch and walks off to the kitchen, disappearing from the archway and leaving her to her own devices. Rey twiddles her thumbs at first, before sitting up and scooting even closer to the middle of the couch. 

He comes back relatively quickly with sour cream and onion pringles, and she can’t help but lick her lips. “I thought you didn’t have the munchies.”

“They’re sour cream and onion, you can’t just bring those near me and not expect me to eat them.” He holds them out to her, and she gets the honors of pulling off the foil and inhaling the first smell of the MSG and seasoning she loves so much. She takes a small stack of Pringles and hands back the tube, munching away with little care. Rey hums as she eats, occasionally glancing at the television as frogs hop along large lily pads with a macro lens in their face. 

Ben clears his throat, “Can you take some weed off my hands?”

She perks up and fully sits up to stare at him. “Depends on the strains.”

“A lot of edibles and hybrids. I can’t do hybrid edibles, I panic usually. Also, I just hate the gummy taste.”

“Lucky for you, I like gummies. Let’s see it.” They both get off the couch, despite Rey just wanting to lay down and relax, and head to the console table near the door. He opens a drawer, and Ben bypasses an insane amount of eighths containers for a few cylindrical containers of gummies. He holds them all out to her, and she takes them to look through.

There’s strawberry flavoring, sour flavor, and even mango. She looks at the dosages. “I normally only take twenty milligrams.” 

“Better than the eighty I need to take.” 

She looks up at him, “Well you’re huge, so I expected as much. How did you even get these?”

“Leia makes me try out a lot of products before we carry it. I got high off of a new bubble hash joint before you came.”

“You could’ve shared.”

“I have another one if you’d like one all to yourself. But I suggest we finish that bong before you attempt it.”

Rey shakes her head to herself, “You’re trying to get me to the amount of high where I say stupid stuff, aren’t you?”

“Not at all. More like I’m just being hospitable in the form of drugs.”

She walks back to her backpack and drops the edibles back into the main pocket. Then she takes a long hit from the bong, hating the burn in her lungs upon the exhale. Then she offers it out to him, trying not to cough.

“Want some water?”

She croaks, “I’m fine.”

He takes the bong, “If you say so.”

Taking a long hit like her, his lungs can actually handle it as he blows out a thick plume of smoke. He makes sure it’s away from her face, and she can’t help but be thankful for it. Her throat is dry, scorched from the smoke that flooded it. 

“Want some water now? It’s almost time to take out the decarb, anyway.” She nods and follows him into the kitchen, watching him fill a glass of water from the Brita in the fridge. His fridge is well stocked for a man, and it piques her interest.

“Do you cook?”

He hands her the glass and nods. “Yeah, it’s soothing. I was gonna order pizza if you wanted any, but if you want to help me cook-”

“I’d love to. What would we be making?” Ben focuses on his fridge, then opening it up again and peering inside.

“Something easy. Stir fry? Got any allergies?”

She shakes her head, “I’ll eat anything you put in front of me.”

“Good-” The kitchen egg timer begins to ring and Ben twists it back to place before grabbing an oven mitt. He pulls the baking tray out of the oven, bringing the skunk aroma of burning marijuana out with it. She leans against the opposite counter and views him assessing his handiwork, then getting out a stockpot and a measuring cup.

He throws a couple of sticks of butter into the pot, then adding water and heating it to a slow melt. He throws the cannabis in and stirs it around. “Now we just leave it for two hours. It should never boil, only simmer.”

Then he produces a wok from his cabinet and begins to rummage through his fridge. “I have a lot of produce to chop. Handy with a knife?”

She’s high but semi-confident in her skills with a knife. Rey starts on the carrots, occasionally stopping in between to watch whatever he’s doing. Whether it’s filling a rice cooker with brown rice, or oiling a wok, he keeps it interesting. The bell peppers consume much more of her attention so she misses the chicken sizzling and cooking away.

Eventually, he reaches and steals a clove of garlic that she’s minced, earning him a look. He pauses with it in his hand, then winking and turning back to the wok. The room becomes fragrant then, and she finishes with the last piece of ginger. Each vegetable is in its own chopped pile, and she moves everything to by his side. 

“Perfect. Do me a favor and find a movie while I saute?” She obliges, wandering out of the kitchen and back to the living room. Sitting down on the couch, she re-wraps herself in the blanket and flips through Netflix.

She eventually lands on an eighties slasher film that she hasn’t seen in a while, getting up again and wandering back into the fragrant kitchen. Every ingredient seems to be incorporated in the wok, and he tosses all the vegetables in the sauce. The meat still rests on the counter, and she gets impossibly close to his back.

Finally, she sets her chin on his shoulder, standing on her tiptoes so she can. It’s the first contact they’ve ever had and it makes her stomach burst into butterflies. Ben doesn’t move, continuing his work. But his voice vibrates in his chest, “Are we in a cuddling sort of mood?”

The butterflies speed up and her breath hitches. She answers after a long moment, “If you are.”

He doesn’t shame her for it or laughs. He turns around, letting the wok sizzle and his arms wrap gently around her waist to pull her closer. Her feet tap until they lock eyes, honeyed brown on chartreuse green and suddenly, everything feels right in the universe. Like one big sigh of relief.

Has Ben always been this pretty? The fluorescents in the back of the dispensary don’t do him justice like the fading sunlight from the windows in the kitchen. 

That’s when he leans over and his lips land on hers, causing her own to part beneath his plush set. Ben kisses her so tenderly, hand coming to trace along her jaw. They pull away at the same time, Rey resisting wiping her mouth. She plants a delicate kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you.” He doesn’t let her go and Rey clears her throat.

“Don’t burn dinner. I’m starving.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

| 🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁|

Ben makes a good stir-fry if he says so himself.

For being an almost-thirty year old, he should at least have that skill down. Wooing women? Not so much, but he thinks he’s managed to nab Rey tonight. His dream girl for all intents and purposes, the sunniest fucking being on this side of the Rockies.

She smiles at him every day at work, even if he’s fuming at Poe for miscounting something or absolutely over scraping ice off his car from the brutal Colorado winters. She wears her hair in three buns that make his stomach sink less, or his anxiety calm. Because when Rey is around, everything feels finite and infinite at the same time, nearly limitless. 

They watch their slasher film intertwined with one another, her head laying on his shoulder and hands clutching onto his arm. Occasionally he has to get up to stir the butter and make sure he’s not burning it, but she’s gracious every time he does and somehow gets closer whenever he plops back down.

The credits on the movie roll and Ben is glancing at his bong every three seconds. “How’s your high?” 

She looks up at him, then burying her face into his shoulder. “Almost gone.”

“Want to smoke another bowl?”

“Do you have a cartridge pen?” She bites her lip as she gazes up through her lashes, and he nods to himself, rifling through the pocket of his sweats for the cartridge pen he had forgotten about. He holds the deep black battery out to her, half of the amber-colored syrup sucked down in the shiny silver cartridge.

“Just suck in.” Rey takes it, depositing it in her mouth and greedily sucking on the pen. 

She exhales with a sharp cough, then handing it back to him. Ben takes a long drag for himself while twirling a strand of her hair around his index finger. She rests her head back on his shoulder and peers up at him.

He tries, “Want to head to my room?” Rey nods and he gets up, holding out a hand to her. She takes it and lets him tug her up onto her feet, pulling her down the hall to his room. His room is dark colors, rock posters on the walls and pilly carpet beneath their toes. 

His sheets are onyx black, comforter matching it as she flops onto her back, He’s managed to cram a king bed into this room and for good reason, She spreads out like a starfish and watches him like a hawk as he stands at the foot of his bed.

“Comfy?” He’s gauging how high she is; if she’s still coherent and able to talk. Rey sits up to respond, crawling close to him and looking through her lashes with a bit lip. Her hand twists in the hem of his shirt, tugging on him and getting him to lean down so they’re eye to eye.

Rey kisses him, full on the mouth and tangling their tongues as she tries to tug him on top of her. He breaks their lips to speak, “Do you consent?”

It’s the essential question that he needs to know before he gives into the dark side of this, the sexuality he’s craved for what seems like years now. Because it has been years since he’s fucked someone, given he doesn’t go out too much. She begins to nod, then whispering, “Yes.”

He nods to himself, “Then get on your knees and suck my cock so I can fuck you with it, sweetheart.”

She nods quickly, quietly rising up on her knees and reaching to pull down his sweats with his briefs. His cock rises up against his stomach, impressively long and thick, and her eyes go wide. “I’m big everywhere, obviously.” He’s had girls refuse him before, stating that they’re not looking to be split open.

The way she licks her lips signifies she probably wants that, and her hand wraps around the base carefully. “I can handle it.” She then puts her mouth on him and fuck, he sees stars. It feels better than he remembers and way better than his hand. The suction is different, along with the unpredictability of her tongue swirling around the tip and her fingers gently kneading and squeezing his balls.

Overall, she’s a vision and her mouth is even dreamier. Her mouth pulls off of him, spit webbing between the head of his cock and her swollen lips. Her eyes are glassy when she looks up and she bites her lip. She’s seeking approval and he gives it, “Very good girl. Look at you.”

Then her smile grows wide and she begins to take off her top, and he looks on as she very slowly and clumsily undresses. Her leggings even come off and she’s just down to panties, sans bra. She seems cold, given her nipples have hardened up to little peaks that he can’t help but reach for. She lets him run his fingers over them with a little gasp, and he flicks one gently. “So pretty. Can’t wait to stuff you full of my cum.”

Then rationality sets in, “If I can.”

She nods eagerly but then frowns. “Can I go take another hit off your bong? Your cock is intimidating me.”

He nods, “I’ll go get it for you, but I’ll also get you nice and wet for me.”

“Like I haven’t been wet since I set foot in the house.” That gets him to snort and he leaves the room, grabbing the bong, lighter, and grinder. Then he brings it back, handing the bong to her and watching her take a huge hit. It hurts his lungs and her eyes water as she blows it out, Ben grabbing his cartridge pen from the pocket of his sweats and hitting it himself. Then he holds it out to her and they swap, Ben now taking a hit from the piece and then putting it on top of his messy dresser. Rey keeps sucking on the pen and lays back on the bed.

Then she sets the vaporizer beside her and folds her hands on top of her stomach, staring at him pointedly. He gears himself up mentally, even cracking his knuckles before he crawls onto the bed and between her legs. Her fingers comb through his hair before his head can dip down and she whispers, “Your hair is very soft.”

“You’re very high.”

“Not high enough to ignore the truth. Now dig in.” Her hips roll towards him and he settles a hand across her abdomen, spanning the width of it as he sucks on her clit to get started. She shudders and it must have been a while for her too. For the first time in a while, his head is a little hazy. He’s still very coherent like her but it’s a nice haze, like foggy shower glass.

He keeps licking and sucking aimlessly, taking time to taste the pussy presented to him. Rey has a special tang he can’t get enough of, an edge of sweetness in her wetness that drives him mad. “Do you know how good you taste?”

“Can’t say I do. Is it that good?”

Ben smacks his lips to prove a point before licking more, “It’s perfect.” Her back arches and he shoves her back down on the bed with an easy one-hand grip. He doesn’t allow his prey to get away, not when he’s enjoying her so much.

Eventually, she’s getting his chin soaked, and he knows she’s probably ready for the main event. He pulls his mouth and hands off of her and sits back on his heels. He’s uncomfortably hard and can barely control himself, but he wants to make sure she’s comfortable. “I don’t know what type of positions you like and I assume you want as easy as possible given my size.” He’s got a little anxiety about it, based on how she stares at his cock like it’s a weapon at the current moment.

“So in order not to go too deep,” he sits cross-legged up against the headboard next to her, “I’m going to have you straddle me.” She sits up and crawls to straddle him, and he reaches between them to guide his cock close to her entrance, nudging the tip up against her. 

She makes eye contact, “Like this?”

“Yes, like this.” He waits for her to sink, and after a couple of coaxing kisses on his part, she does. She takes him slow and steady, as much as she can without tearing anything. Her wetness helps assist the process, and he’s thankful he did such a good job on the foreplay front. 

He can’t help but kiss along her cheeks and the tip of her nose when she bottoms out as much as she can. Rey waits for a long moment, then wrapping her arms around his neck and moving up and down on his cock with an open mouth. The sight is so beautiful, something he’s going to picture forever whenever he sees her. He hopes she’ll care about him after this, but something deep in his gut still worries that he’s actually intolerable.

She rides his cock like a champion, prideful look on her face when she’s not whimpering or moaning. Ben bucks his hips occasionally to help her out but otherwise, he works on nuzzling her or rubbing her clit. 

Eventually, they’re both hitting their cap. He feels his stomach tighten up like a vice, and he lets go to shoot ribbons of cum up into her. He continues to pleasure her as he does, wanting her to find her own release. Women are notoriously tough to crack but Ben has never abandoned a potential orgasm in the dark.

He rips it out of her despite himself, thrusting his softening cock into her a couple of times and slamming into her g-spot. He’s also pushing his cum deeper into her, especially as she gushes around him in pure bliss. She looks so pretty when she comes, eyes shut tight with her brows knitting together and mouth agape.

Ben waits as she recovers. Then he pulls out and keeps her on his lap, holding her tight and close. “Was that good?”

“It was perfect.”

| 🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁🍁|

Rey takes a nap before they make the brownies, worn out by the activities that have ensued. Ben takes that opportunity to make a cursory phone call to Poe, telling him to not come home until the morning.

Since Ben never asks for anything, Poe gladly obliges and fucks off for the rest of the night. He spends the rest of the time picking up the living room, checking on the butter, and watching a bit of television before she comes wandering down the hall wrapped in his comforter.

“Hey sleepy.” He’s wrapped in a weighted blanket himself and she plops down next to him, reaching for the water she left on the coffee table and gulping it down. 

“Cottonmouth is the worst.”

“I bet. Want some more water?” She nods and he shrugs his blanket off of himself, getting up and walking to the kitchen with the glass. On a second glance, he gets out one of his sports bottles he uses when working out, filling it up with ice from the tray and water from the pitcher. He screws the lid back on, checking the time on the butter on the egg timer. There are only five minutes left.

He brings the water back to Rey, noticing that she’s now wrapped up in his weighted blanket and looks utterly blissed out. “I like this.” 

“Isn’t it nice?” He makes a note to get her one next paycheck, figuring he’ll find some excuse to. She sips from the bottle and bats her eyelashes while she nods. 

“I noticed you weren’t there during my nap.” Fuck did she want to sleep with him? How does Ben politely put that he barely sleeps in general, let alone naps? He’s more productive when he’s high, taking years of mental training. Also, nightmares bite him in the ass, mostly containing his old boss.

“Sorry about that. I don’t really sleep a ton. Especially with other people.” He sits back down on the couch and he wants to touch her, but he suddenly feels awkward and ashamed that he’s sabotaged himself with a woman again. 

She sits up and scoots very close to him, then kissing the side of his temple. “That’s okay. I just figured you’d be like any guy and nap after work.” 

He laughs at that. “I wish. Rey, I only sleep if I get insanely high, like to the point where I don’t move. Even then, I still wake up randomly.”

She holds his shoulder and sighs. He then says, “Before you start, I’ve tried everything under the sun for sleep. I’m just broken in that category.”

“I don’t sleep very well either.”

The way she says it makes his heart begin to sink. “Yeah? Why is that?”

She takes a long moment before reaching in her backpack and hitting a silver cartridge pen. Then she confesses, “I get really lonely and just need someone to tell me everything will be okay.”

That grips him and makes him want to throw up, so heartbroken that he can’t stand it. He regains control and settles a hand on her thigh. “You can call me anytime you need me. Okay?”

She sniffles and nods, “I don’t think you’ll want to offer that. I can be very needy apparently.” So can he, but he’s not going to warn her about that. She’ll discover it on her own and hate it as everyone else does. 

“I want to. I care a lot about you, more than a normal co-worker.” While she processes this, Ben picks up the bong he’s moved to the coffee table and takes a long hit, scorching his lungs. He takes the burn silently and only sips a little water from her bottle.

Then she speaks, “It’s weird because you make me excited to come into work. Like I know I will probably see you at some point in the day and I like that.” He regrets needing to get up, but the egg timer rings and she perks up. 

“Brownie time?”

He nods and she practically leaps up, and he notes she’s wearing one of his Pink Floyd tees. Then she bends over to get into her backpack for the brownie mix, and he notes she’s not wearing panties either. He’s only in briefs himself and he can feel his cock growing hard as she wiggles a little. He turns and heads to the kitchen to distract himself, taking his butter off the heat and getting out a glass Tupperware container her reserves for this exact purpose. He starts the process of straining it through a cheesecloth and she eventually joins him and watches.

“You do this a lot?”

He admits, “Occasionally. I made myself an edible birthday cake this year and ate it all by myself.”

She cocks her head, and he shrugs, “It’s the shit you do when you turn thirty. I had fun and couldn’t move.”

“I would’ve loved to be invited.”

All the butter is strained and he tosses the cheesecloth in the trash. Putting the strainer in the sink, he also leans to get a mixing bowl. “I’ll make you one for your birthday. Just let me know a week in advance.” Hell, he could do it the same day if he needed to, for her. 

He sets the mixing bowl and a spatula in front of her, picking up the box and looking at the measurements for the oil component. “I have an idea.” He glances over at her.

“What if we greased the pan with edible butter too?”

“You’re a genius."

**Author's Note:**

> i might do a series of one-shots with these two. hm. leave a comment if you liked, this is probably one of the most personally fulfilling things ive written. thoughts and feelings are welcome @ [twitter](https://twitter.com/dankobah) and [tumblr](https://dankobah.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> work title is inspired by ["delicate" by taylor swift](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0i1o9lSUuI8)
> 
> the list:  
> [the bong](https://www.smokecartel.com/products/grav-small-round-base-water-pipe-black-accents)  
> [death star strain info](https://www.wikileaf.com/strain/death-star/)  
> [how to make cannabutter](https://www.leafly.com/news/lifestyle/recipe-how-to-make-basic-cannabutter)


End file.
